


All is fair in love and war

by ICouldHaveABetterName



Series: High School AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: High School AU, Logan and Virgil being oblivious and competitive, M/M, Me trying my best, Prank War, Roman and Patton being balls of energy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICouldHaveABetterName/pseuds/ICouldHaveABetterName
Summary: Logan got to his last year of high school avoiding most of Roman and Patton’s pranks on his best friend Virgil and him, but his patience can only last so many years, right?“You sure you want to do this, smart pants?”“We proposed it, didn’t we?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic of Sanders sides that I actually post and I’m totally nervous, but I hope you like it!
> 
> It is also not betaed (? Is that how it is spelled?) and English is not my first lenguage, so excuse the grammar errors :P 
> 
> Enjoy!

Logan wasn’t looking forward to getting back to classes. He loved learning, yes, and he loved knowledge and facts, but sometimes school wasn’t the perfect place to learn. Yes, it had a good library, and competent teachers, but the environment was not good in general, mostly because of the people in his school. They would be too loud in class, didn’t work when they were put in a team, forget their homework, focused more in extracurriculars than in actual classes, and, while he was in a curricular, Logan would always prioritize school.

Still, he had to admit that not everything was bad. He still put effort in his classes and had his best friend, Virgil.

He and Virgil knew each other since kindergarten. Logan was having problems with some bullies, kids that were older than him had taken the book he was reading and started making fun of his glasses. Logan was crying and was about to run away when Virgil stepped in the scene. Virgil never liked conflict, he learned later, he was more inclined to choose flight rather than fight, but sometimes, when he was really angry or annoyed, his fighting instinct kicked in. Logan grew more confident and joined in when he saw Virgil getting hurt. Minutes later the group had been separated by a couple of teachers. Virgil got a pretty bad purple eye, and Logan got punched badly on his left eyebrow (he has a scar because of it), but even if it hadn't been their best experience, somehow it made both of them bond. They have been best friends since.

Logan sighed as he finished putting order into his locker.

“Should I dare to guess that you are not excited to come back?” Said a voice behind him.

Virgil was taller than him, even though no one believed them, he usually crouched and that made him look smaller. He had purple fangs that cover up most of his eyes and, he always (not exaggerating) used a hoodie. He also weared bags under his eyes that let everyone know how sleep deprived Virgil was. Sometimes Logan would ask him how long he had slept only to get the same response as always “I’ll sleep when I’m dead”. Logan knew how unhealthy that was and even if he always tried to make Virgil go to sleep at a reasonable hour, there were days where nothing worked with him thanks to his anxiety.

“Well your guess is correct, in fact I much prefer just skipping this last grade” Logan said half-joking.

“Funnily enough I know you won’t” Logan let out a huff that was definitely intended as a small laugh. He noticed how Virgi tensed before speaking again “Don’t look now but the royalty is coming this way”

The royalty. The pain of his existence. Roman and Patton.

He could say with conviction that the pair was the worst thing about high school. Too much sunshine and too little care for learning. They usually pranked him and Virgil inside and out of school and had no filter whatsoever (nor it looked like some common sense).

The first time they pulled a prank on his friend and him, Virgil and him were spending time after school, discussing a book they both were reading, in a bench near the entrance of the main building. It had been probably the second week of classes and Patton and Roman were already known as the pair that had pull a prank in almost half of the school.

_“I’m telling you, there’s no way she is real” Logan was eagerly speaking while Virgil shaked his head “No one has ever seen her and the main protagonist together!” _

_“Well, no one has seen the villain and the main together in the book and that doesn’t mean that the villain doesn’t exist” _

_Logan was about to answer when he heard steps and giggling way too close behind him. Logan turned his head, just in time to get covered in foam spray. _

_“What is your problem?!” It looked like Virgil had also got covered in foam and Logan couldn’t agree more with Virgil’s anger. _

_“Oh, come on emo kid, it was just a prank” Logan noticed the two boys standing in front of him, both of them smiling. _

_Both were about the same height, the one standing on the left had brown hair and the one on the right was a ginger. They also had almost the same factions, if it wasn't for the hair, freckles, and eyes, anyone could say they were brothers. The one on the right had freckles, curly hair and light blue eyes, while the other, the one that had talked, the one with brown hair, looked like had spent an hour fixing up his hair in the morning, didn’t have freckles and his eyes were a brownish/red color. _

_“What did you call me?” _

_“Hey, it’s okay! sorry for that, we just thought you needed that” The ginger talked. “What do you mean by ‘needed that’” Logan didn’t want to get angry there, he had to keep his cool in case Virgil decided to do something stupid. But that didn’t stop him from disliking the words the curly-haired-one said. _

_“Well you looked like you needed to cool down a little, we’ve been watching you, it’s already second week and both of you look like you are ready to kill someone” The other added while stretching his arm “The name’s Roman, by the way, and he is my friend Patton” _

_Patton waved happily and Logan couldn’t help but to be amazed. The pair actually thought that they could just make a prank on them and just shake it off as nothing? That was a new kind of stupidity. _

_“Wow… just wow” Virgil said, and Logan knew that he had to take themselves out of there before they get into trouble. “So you are not just assholes but also creepy stalkers?” _

_The guys, Roman and Patton, both opened their eyes surprised and, at least Patton, had the decency of blushing in shame._

_“Let’s go, Virge” Logan took his backpack, the book that he was reading and Virgil’s arm, stood up, and started to walk away. Thankfully Virgil didn’t protested, they just both walked to Virgil’s place trying to get off as much foam as possible. _

Since that day Virgil and Logan decided that the pair was people who they would never talk to again. Of course it was impossible, both of them seemed to have an affinity to Virgil and him. They followed them at least once a week to make them a prank and they seemed to be everywhere they looked.

And all of this without counting the way they acted in class.

They never put attention in the few classes he had with them. Patton spend the day watching stupid videos of animals in his phone and Roman just sketched. Logan was actually surprised, he would have never imagined they could pass their classes. Sadly they did. Every year he would always see Patton waiting for Roman to get out of his class and then both proceed to start laughing and jumping celebrating that they both passed once again. How did they managed every year? He had no idea. Contacts, he said to himself every time, there was no way they could not put any effort in class and still pass. So he just huffed and let it be.

“Let’s just go” Virgil nodded pulling him out of his train of thoughts. They started walking towards their classes when an arrogant voice called for them.

“Hey! If it isn’t Gloomy and Mr. necktie, ‘sup, nerds?”

“Hi guys!”

Roman smiled at them and leaned on the lockers while Patton waved happily at them. Logan decided that the annoying nicknames could (and were going to) be added to the list of why they were insufferable.

”What?” Asked Virgil while Logan sighed. Bad way to start his year.

“Always with that bad attitude, don’t you?” Roman was smirking at Virgil while this one started to clench his teeth. Logan knew that was signal for him to intervene.

“What do you want?” Logan said in the most monotonous way he could, making them both turn his way. “We wanted to say hi! It’s our last year together and we wanted to make the most of it!” Logan reprimed the need to roll his eyes at Patton’s comment and asked himself if he could add a second time ‘too much sunshine', to the list of reasons.

“Sure thing buddy” Virgil talked sounding less restrained but still wary of Roman “now if you excuse us, we have classes to take”

Virgil and himself turned around and started walking towards their first class. Roman and Patton didn’t followed them, but if Logan knew anything about patterns, that year was going to be another really hectic one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t hesitate on leaving comments! I would love the feedback!
> 
> This work is also posted on tumblr in @anotherandomfandomblog


	2. Chapter 2

The first classes had been uneventful. Teachers introducing themselves, students introducing themselves, and the vague promise that next class they would need their textbooks. Logan hoped it was true.

He put his books back in his locker, grabbed his lunch and started to walk towards the cafeteria. Logan watched as people started to pass him laughing and almost running trying to get a good table. Logan disapproved that. Running could end in someone with a bad injury and he didn’t knew what the whole  _ fuss _ was about. If they didn’t got a table they could sit outside, it wasn’t that bad, and the food’s cafeteria wasn’t good.

That was why he always took his homemade lunch to school, it was healthier, faster than the cafeteria's line and cheaper. Of course, Virgil, didn’t listened to him, he almost everyday would buy his food in school full knowing he could get food poisoning. He didn’t blamed him. With only he and his mom living alone, and his mother going to work excessively early, Virgil had to make himself breakfast, clean whatever he could to help his mother with the house chores and then quickly leave to get in time to his classes. Logan sometimes made lunch for him and Virgil but, while he appreciated it, he wasn’t comfortable with it, so Logan just decided to go to his house after classes and cook for both of them.

Logan arrived to the cafeteria and started looking at the tables when he found Virgil. He was seated in the farest corner of the cafeteria with his food already in front of him. The first days of highschool Logan always got surprised at Virgil. He always found Virgil in the same spot in the cafeteria, always with his food in front of him. He didn’t know how he did it until one day he followed him, turns out, Virgil was really slippery which helped him avoid almost everyone and everything that passed near him, making him one of the first ones in the cafeteria.

“Sup, L” Virgil greeted Logan while he took his food out of his backpack. “Another Crofter's sandwich? 

“You shouldn't be surprised, it's healthy and it tastes exceptional” Logan took a bite of his food and passed it before giving a look at his friend's plate. A weird liquid that was probably lemonade, and a vague try of a hamburger with little packages of condiments at the side. “Not like yours, I see” he added while giving another bite to his lunch.

“It's the paradise of artificial flavor and cholesterol” Virgil said with a smug grin and, just to bother Logan, took a package of ketchup, opened it, and added it to the top of the hamburger, directly on the bread.

“You heathen” Logan knew that Virgil wouldn't do that normally, he just really enjoyed messing with him, but that didn't mean that Virgil wasn't accomplishing his mission.

Virgil was starting to laugh, probably at Logan's face, when a crash sounded in one of the front tables.

There were two girls there, probably first years, with their plates and lunch on the ground and in front of them, in knights costumes, were of course Roman and Patton.

“We welcometh thee, young damsels, to this new adventure thou art about to encounter: High School” Roman’s bad Shakespearean made Logan cringe and turned to see Patton, who was now bowing to whoever passed by his side. Patton must have noticed his stare and locked eyes with Logan.

Logan was not giving him, nor Roman, the satisfaction of staying there and watching their little play, he had better things that deserved his attention.

As always, Virgil seemed to have the same thought “We can always eat outside”

Logan gave a small nod and they started to pick their things up. Virgil and him didn’t consider themselves as mean, and they knew how to appreciate good jokes, but dealing with those two year after year only watching them being nuisances, not only to them both but also to other students, it got to Logan.

Being used to escape from Roman and Patton’s antics, they walked to the door as carefully as they could. Going behind students that were now entertained with whatever schtick that the other pair were doing, they decided to eat outside.

"Do you think maybe because this is our last year they will pester us more, or maybe we will finally be freed of whatever obsesion they have with us?" Virgil asked biting his hamburger.

Logan let a ironic snort come out of him "Knowing them? The first option" 

Virgil shaked his head chuckling leaving his hamburger in his plate "Can we put them in a rocket and send them to space?"

"Good idea, not funding" Logan would get behind that if he had the money for it, maybe the royalty would even like it, god knows they were just 2 chaotic beings.

"We can always ask for a loan to the bank" said Virgil smirking, a part of Logan knew that he was truly considering the option.

"And the bank will totally lend us the money for that" Logan leaned forward, mimicking Virgil's smirk, and finishing his Crofters' sandwich. Funny how he didn't remember biting it since the cafeteria.

"If they get to know them, definitely" Virgil also started eating his food again, thinking about something "but seriously, we need to make them stop, I'm not planning to spend another year with them on our ass-"

"Language" Logan interrupted, without causing any effect on Virgil.

"-it's insane!"

"So what? We talk to the teachers? The principal? Their parents?" Virgil rolled his eyes and finished his burger "It's not going to change anything, everyone loves them! The teachers call Roman by his name"

And it was not an exaggeration. Virgil and him thought that it was because his mother was the principal and that made the teachers not having to treat Roman as everyone else. Patton was still called Mr Hart, by his last name as everyone else, but he still had an advantage with not getting into trouble by hanging with Roman. They also thought that was why their grades weren't bad, how no one got into troubles with them, and how no one said anything about their pranks. 

Even if he didn't want that kind of attention on him, their attitude and benefits felt unfair.

"We can always give them a taste of their own medicine" Virgil said, interrupting Logan's train of thought

Logan was going to laugh when he noticed that Virgil was actually proposing that "We are not getting down to their level"

"Come on Lo! Think about the possibilities!" Virgil exclaimed, he looked more excited about the idea than Logan thought he should be.

"Like detention and/or suspension?" He could not be actually thinking that pranking them back would be the solution to their problems.

"Like bothering them as much as they bother us!" Or maybe he did "besides no one will tell us nothing, they may have the principal on their side but we have 3 years of a clean record"

"You talk as if we were committing a crime, and honestly? it doesn't make it better" Logan was not playing anymore, Virgil's idea was not a joke anymore, and Logan wanted to hit himself for starting to considering it.

"Don't tell me that you have never thought about getting back to them"

"One thing is thinking about it and something different is acting on it"

"It's not like we're doing something that will kill neither of us" Virgil's arguments started to put the bar lower and lower, a sign of losing any valid point that he may have had. 

Logan wished that he hadn't been deep into considering it, it would have changed something.

"So what? We just start pranking them?"

"Oh no, we'll still be the bigger person" Virgil smirked again, knowing that Logan had decided to follow the plan "we propose a prank war"

* * *

"A what?" Roman asked, smiling as if Christmas had arrived earlier this year.

Virgil and Logan had decided to approach the royalty at the end of classes, of course karma got them first. They were surprised when arriving at their last term they encountered the other pair in their class. The four of them seemed to be sharing math class the rest of the year, and while the other 2 noticed them entering the class, Logan and Virgil tried to ignore them until the end of classes.

"Prank war, rules, timing, and scores" Logan stated.

Roman and Patton looked at each other. Roman was smiling brightly at Patton, whom after looking at Roman for a couple of seconds, just raised his shoulders and smiled too.

Roman turned to face the other pair again, leaning forward on his desk "Well isn't that something else? The left brain boys have come to challenge the Masters"

Roman's air of superiority and Patton's amused giggles started to get on Logan's nerves, but he had made a decision, and he was not going to back down now.

"That did not make any sense" Virgil also sounded exasperated. Logan was sure that both of their stubbornness was not going to be good in the long run.

"Rules?" Patton was standing next to Roman, he looked as if bursting happiness and excitement, and Logan had to bite his tongue. 

He looked like a puppy and he knew that that much brightly emotions were going to tire him out now that they were going to interact more often. 

He was still not backing down.

"We would only do this on school hours" Virgil started explaining "not outside of school, nothing illegal either. It can only be during change of class or lunch, not pulling other students into this, just us four, and finally, one well landed, not-expected, prank gives one point per person"

"You both really thought this through, didn't you?" Roman was doing his whole air of superiority on purpose, Logan was completely sure of it once he noticed how Virgil tensed and Roman smiled a little more. He also noticed how Patton shaked his head slightly, obviously getting more and more amused.

"So, what do you say?" Logan crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, the faster they got this done the faster they could win this competition.

"You sure you want to do this, smart pants?" Roman locked eyes with Logan and in that moment he knew two things.

1 

He had made probably the worst decision of his life.

And 2 

He only cared on showing Roman and Patton what Virgil and him could do.

"We proposed it, didn't we?"

Roman extended a hand towards Logan and he shaked it.

"Well, I guess this will be a whole more fun year that what I expected" Patton added happily.

Logan wasn't sure if he would use the word fun. But something in the back of his head thought of it as, at least, entertaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you enjoyed this and thank you for the nice comments in the last chapter!
> 
> I already had this first two chapters written, the third is in process so it will be up sometime next week :)


End file.
